pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmares in Dreamworld
Dreamworld Our world is home to many. Most of it He won't let us show. In Your eyes, everything is fine. You are just sleeping. None of this is real, but in reality, it is. This is our tomb, this is where we rest.. You will never know of the tortures we go through, The images we see. Only a unlucky few He wants to toy with. He wants to scar. We await for your arrival hero. The one who may free us or be trapped like the ones before. Your test is now.. Go To Sleep I awake uneased. Could it have been true? This is the third time this week I've had this same dream. I have to go see Fennel in Striaton City. She will know what to do. I mean, shes the one who brought me there the first time. I have to know whats been going on. I headed to the city on my bike, pedaling as fast as I could. I then saw her house. Quickly I got off my bike and banged on her door. She answered right after. "Hilbert, whats wrong? Why you look so pale! What happened?" "Fennel.. T-the Dreams. I keep having those damn dreams!"" The ones with the Pikachu..? " "Yes, Fennel! Please make them stop!" "I'm sorry Hilbert..." She said hopelessly. " There's nothing I can do. I told you there would be side effects." "Fennel please, I beg of you.. I need help." She then sighed. "There's one thing I can do. I can run some tests... But you'll have to go back." "Go back?!" I was petrified at the thought, but I can't deal with theses dreams anymore. I have to stop this. "Ok... I'll go back." "Great. You know where to go, right Hilbert?" "Yes Fennel." I walked in her home, Heading upstairs into her lab. Her Munna staring at me as I approached the seat I had been in on my previous visit and sat down. She then came in with what looks like a gas mask, but in front of it was a vile of pink mist. She then placed it on my face and told me to relax. "Now Hilbert, I want you to inhale deeply then count to four." I nodded, then inhaled, breathing in. The pink smoke then entered my lungs. It was cold, but felt relaxing as I began to count. When reaching four I dosed off, looking at Fennels face as she grinned at me. The Nightmare I awoke on the floor of what looked like a forest. I could feel the moist grass between my fingertips. It always felt so weird whenever I came here. So real.. I stood up, picking up my bag which was on the floor right next to me. Searching it, all that was there was two Dream balls and a flashlight. I turned the flashlight on as it began to darken. Walking along the forest, I began to hear noises. It sounded like the chatter of children. "Oh look, the hero has returned! were all saved! " One of the voices spoke mocking me as other voices laughed. "Shut Up! " I said irritated as the voices stopped and it grew silent. The only thing that was heard was my footsteps as I walked. I started to see something in the distance: I couldn't really tell what it was but, as I grew close, I began to feel unnerved. Wanting to stop and run away, but I couldn't. I was scared. My curiosity wouldn't let me leave. I kept walking towards it. Its eye opened. I now knew what it was. It was the creature that haunted my dreams. It was that Pikachu. I could now see its decaying green body as it walked towards me. One of its ears clearly about to fall off, only held together by some flesh. It began to speak. "She is lying to you. The truth lies near the yard. Where they tested.. Go there now, before His hand takes hold of you. And hope is lost forever. GO! " It Screeched loudly as I fell to the ground, My eyes closing as I clenched my ears. Then I awoke. The Yard I Stood up in distress, breathing heavily as I took off the mask. "hilbert, its ok!" Fennel then hugged me. I started to calm down. Looking at her, I blushed. " I'm fine, Fennel. Thank you. " I said sincerely. " You sure Hilbert? Do you wanna stay over for the night? " I stared at her, trying to see what the Pikachu saw in her. She didn't seem evil in any way. If anything, the complete opposite. Shes always been so nice to me. Helping me with my dreams and- My train of thought was cut off as Fennel kissed me, Answering her own question. We kissed more as we headed to her bedroom. I awoke the next morning with a headache. Looking beside me, I saw Fennel sleeping peacefully. I slowly arose from the bed, getting dressed. Her eyes began to open tired as she groaned. " Where you going Hilbert~? " I smiled. "Oh, its nothing Fennel. Just heading into town to get some groceries." "Mmmm breakfast in bed sounds so good now~" I kissed her forehead as I headed out the door. " Be back soon. " I never lied to Fennel before, but I wanted to see what was in the Dreamyard. This should buy me some time to search the place. I sat On my bike, put my helmet on, and rode all the way to the grassy field. I was welcomed to the sight of the old broken down lab at which Fennel had worked before. I chained up my bike then walked outside. The building was in a horrible state, sections collapsed, vegetation everywhere, and papers all over the floor. I looked around checking the paperwork, looking through rooms that weren't destroyed, but nothing. I continued my search until I saw some street cones and some evidence tape. They had been here a while, I could tell, and past them was a basement nailed shut from the outside. Analyzing its state and how long its been there, I was thinking on breaking it open. I walked out, looking for something to do the job and then I saw a metal pipe. I grabbed it and headed back to the basement. I swung the pipe at the wooden basement door and managed to break a hole in it. Again I swung, making the hole big enough for me to fit through. I went inside. It was pitch black and the place smelled like rotten food and death. I almost gagged at the smell, holding my shirt up to my nose with one hand and getting my flashlight with another. I turned it on and began to explore. It looked like a old lab facility. There was broken vials, test tubes, and old machines, some looking still functional. It soon came to my realization there were Munnas down here. They stared at me as I walked and approached a room more down the hall. This one looked like the main area where people would come and discuss results. There was a big round table in the center with a broken machine on it, desks across the walls and there was what looked like a control station with a huge monitor above it. I saw a big, red button with some vegetation around it that read "power". Pressing it turned on the power of the whole lab and the monitor in front of me. I looked at it, scrolling through the files then ran across a folder called " Video logs". I opened it and saw a whole list full of videos. Curious, I clicked the first one and it started playing. Video Log # 1 "Hello!" The picture shows Fennel, all happy and cheerful, smiling at the camera with two other scientists behind her, unpacking. "Well this is our first log in our new lab. We are so grateful to Plasma corp for financing our studies on Munnas and Musharnas in this area. We hope to make great progress in discovering the nature of these Pokemon. Well, we have some more packing to do, soooo see you soon!" She giggles and presses a button and the video ends. Video Log # 6 "Finally we are done packing and ready to settle in. I cant wait to start research. I've already caught my own Munna! " She giggles, hugging it. " muuuuuunnnnnaaa " It smiles happily as Fennel ends the logs. Video Log # 12 This time one of the other scientist appear on the log who introduced himself as Theodore Bain. This one had long grey hair and five o' clock shadow and looked in his 30s. "We've made a lot of progress since our last log. We have discovered that the Munnas and Musharnas expel pink mist and have been able to capture some thanks to Fennel's munna for testing. I wonder what will be our findings once the study is done." Ends the log. Video Log # 15 "We finally got all the results from the pink mist that we discovered. Fennel has named it Dream Mist because some of the properties make pokemon fall asleep when exposed. We still haven't done any trials on humans because Randolph instists that we study it more before exposure. Anyways, the mist seems to originate from an organ in munna which is needed for normal blood flow, resulting in it being expelled. The chemicals in it give off a sweet aroma, which if absorbed through a pokemon's pores, causes it to feel drowsy and pass out. With this discovery, maybe we can use it to make drugs for patients that suffer from sleep disorders." Ends the log. Video Log # 17 Fennel appears on this one, discussing the progress as the other 2 scientists are in the background working on a machine. "We are certain we can extract the chemical used in the sleeping process. As we speak, Randolph and Theodore are using the Mass Extractor behind me to get the chemical that causes drowsiness out of the mist and able to use for testing." She smiles about to end the log but the capsule holding the mist behind her breaks. "Oh god!" She turned her head as Randolph and Theodore began choke on the mist falling to the floor. She herself starts choking on it, looking now at the screen falling to the floor. They all lay there to what seems to be their death, but 3 more minutes into the video, They gasp for air. Fennel gets up emotionless and ends the log. Video Log # 18 Randolph is now on screen. He looks in his early 20's and has crisp short red hair and glasses. "It's been almost a day since exposure to the Dream Mist and everything seems to be fine, except after the event, we all discussed what happened and discovered that we all had the same strange dream, waking up near a huge tree in a dense forest alone until we saw a Pikachu. There was nothing wrong with the Pikachu. It looked at us, smiled, then ran away. Fennel is running tests on Theodore in the other room, exposing him to mist once again to see what occurs. I'll be heading there shortly to see the results." Ends the log. Video Log # 19 This Log is later that same day. Fennel is shown this time. "Oh dear, the tests on Theodore didn't end well. He woke up screaming. He told us that what we were doing is opening a world that shouldn't be messed with and should end the study. He's wrong though. We've discovered a new world. A world that can only be reached in our dream. We must conduct more studies. I have a feeling we're getting somewhere." End the log. Video Log # 21 "I've invented a device that can be used to capture Pokemon in the Dream World." Fennel looks excited with her news. "I call it a Dream ball!" She shows it to the camera. Using the Mass Extractor, we can turn the Dream balls into a mist and mix it with the original so when inhaled, it will transfer it into the dream world as we venture inside it. Randolph agreed to test it later today. Wish us luck." She smiles happily, ending the log. Video Log # 22 "The Test was A big success! He was able to use the Dream ball while he was in the world. "She shows the Pokeball. "and look what I got~ " She opens the Pokeball and a Pikachu came out. "Isn't he adorable!" She pets the Pikachu. " I also believe this is the same one we saw in our first encounter too." Ends the log. Video Log # 24 "We sent Randolph into the world again. When he came back, he didn't look well. He looked distant. Maybe the mist has some side effects. Theodore isn't acting well too. He says his been having nightmares recently. I hope they're okay." Ends the log. Video Log # 26 "We've been studying Randolph to see whats been up with him, but he doesn't respond to any our means of communication. He just stares at us. Its as if his not even there anymore. The good news is Theodore's nightmares have dimmed down. It must have been too much exposure to the mist that caused it." ends the log. Video Log # 28 This time it was Theodore and Fennel on screen. Theodore speaking first."Randolph finally spoke after 4 days, but his response was, well.. unnerving." Fennel then conitnued. " He told us he didn't know who we were talking about and asked where he was." "We both believe that he is suffering from amnesia. Probably due to another side effect of the mist." "He then started to panic. We held him down trying to calm him, but all he kept saying was." "He's gonna get us. He wont stop until He has us all." " We asked who He could be, and he responded with.." "He has no name." "Randolph then continued to become more hostile, resulting in Theodore getting cut with a scalpel on his shoulder. We needed to calm him down before he harmed us any more, so Theodore held him as I went to get a vial of Dream Mist from the experiment room and placed it in a needle." "We didn't wanna use the mist on him, but we had no other means of subduing him." "I then went to treat Randolph with it, and he grew even more hostile, grabbing Theodore by the neck as he held him down." "He kept screaming, saying 'No, I won't go back there. Please don't make me go back.'" "I finally was able to inject him, causing him to gradually calm down and pass out." Theodore sighed. " Its been a long day. I'm tired, let's end the log here." "Okay," Fennel then ends the log. Video Log # 29 "Todays beens better. Randolph hasn't woken yet since the incident last night, but his readings are normal. Theodore went into town to gather more supplies, leaving me alone to watch over him." "I hope he is okay." Ends the log Video Log # 30 Fennel is on the screen looking very distressed. "I don't know where he went! He was just in his bed a minute ago. I already called Theodore to get back quick. I hope Randolph hasn't left the facility. Im going now to continue my search. She goes to end the log but is grabbed. "No!! Get off of me!! Let me go!" He places a gas mask on her face contaning a vile of mist as he forces her to inhale the fumes and pass out. She drops to the floor. Randolph leaves. Theodore enters the room five minutes later Running to Fennel. "Oh my god..! Fennel!" He holds her as she regains consciousness and smiles at him. "I thought you were dead." He blushes as she puts her hands on his face. "Fennel?" she snaps his neck and gets up, ending the log. Video Log # 31 The room is empty, then Pikachu runs in scared trying to hide. Randolph walks in then approaching the defenseless Pikachu. "Pika!!" It screams loudly as Randolph grabs its head and slams it against the wall repeatedly until it stops moving, and walks out with the Pikachu in one hand and a scalpel in the other and heads into another room. Log ends. Video Log # 32 Fennel waves at the screen with a huge disturbing grin. "Police! if theres anyone in there speak now!" she blinks like a trance was lifted off of her. "Help! Help! his right over there!" Randolph walks out the room in the previous video whiping blood off his hands. " Hold It right there! " He starts to walk towards them with a scalpul. Then there was a large bang and he drops to the floor. Fennel looks back at the screen, pressing the power button. One Last Sleep I looked at the monitor in shock. "The Pikachu was right. Fennel is evil.. She killed them.. The mist! Thats whats shes been doing to me. She hasn't been helping me with my dreams. Shes been trying to make me turn into one of those things! Like her.. I have to get out of here I have to call the pol-" Turning around quickly, I felt a large pain in my chest as I looked forward. "Hilbert, Hilbert, Hilbert. I really thought I could trust you." I coughed up a little blood as Fennel injected me with the mist, grinning as she did in the video. "I'll forgive you though. You always forgive the ones you love." She smirks as she finishes injecting me. "G-get a-away from me.." She giggled as I fell to the floor and passed out. ...And They Lived Happy Ever After "Is this the place?" A kid knocks on the door of a house. The door opens and a lady with long dark blue hair and blue eyes answered. "Hello?" "Oh hello, I was sent here by Miss Juniper to talk to a Fennel?" "Oh, yes." She giggled. "You must be Nate. I'm Fennel." As they talked, a man went and hugged Fennel from behind, she blushes. "Oh! This is my husband, Hilbert." She smiled as he kisses her on the cheek. "Hilbert, can you be nice and take our guest bags inside?" "Yes dear." He smirks, taking his bags and heading inside. "Come in Nate. we have much to discuss." He walks into the house as Fennel closes the door behind him, grinning deviously. Information For Thoughs Who Dont Understand The Elements/Events In The Pasta Hilbert: The Main Protagonist in Pokemon Black and White 1 Fennel: A Scientist who studys dreams. 'Munna: 'a pokemon who supposables helps people in there sleep using dream mist '''Musharna: '''munnas evolution '''The Lab: T'he game details that fennel had worked in a lab in the Dreamyard with 2 unknown scientist. the game never detailed what happened to the lab and what had happened to the others that worked there all that is known is it is now abandoned. Around the end of the game you gain enterence to a area that was off limits that had cones covering it. 'Dreamworld: '''A world you are able to enter once you have gotten dream mist in dream yard and give it to fennel. It is described as a big forest with a huge tree in the center of it. '''Nate: T'he Main Protagonist of Pokemon Black and White 2, which takes place 2 years after the first one. '''Juniper: A Pokemon Scientist who tells trainers to meet Fennel. She is also the one who gives trainers their first pokemon. Which she does with both Nate and Hilbert. These elements and events are what drive this pasta. ''Evidence from in-game '''Evidence i found from Pokemon White ironically a few weeks after i made this pasta ''i decided to restart my pokemon white then i found this ''disturbing dialogue when i went to fennels ''before going to defeat the first gym.''' Category:Pokemon Category:In-game Category:In-world